cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Scandinavia
|connectedresources = }} Governance In days of yore, two thousand years ago, Harald I Fairhair reigned over the Kingdom of Norway. Over time, the various Nordic realms of Scandinavia unified as the Kingdom of Royal Scandinavia. The Kingdom of Royal Scandinavia is a sovereign nation ruled by an absolute monarchy, under the sceptre of Hans Majestæt Kong Olaf af Kongelig Skandinavien. The domain of His Majesty extends across the Nordic lands of northern Europe, known as Scandinavia, and over the sovereign protectorate of Paparia across the sea in the North Atlantic. ~Prayer for the King~ +++Sancte Olaf ora pro nobis!+++ Domine, salvum fac regem nostrum Olaf; et exaudi nos in die qua invocaverimus te. O Lord, save Olaf , our king; and hear us in the day that we shall call upon thee. Oremus. Quaesumus, omnipotens Deus, ut famulus tuus, Olaf, Rex noster, qui tua miseratione suscepit regni gubernacula virtutum etiam omnium percipiat incrementum: quibus decenter ornatus, et vitiorum monstra devitare superare, et ad te, qui via, veritas et vita es, cum regina consorte et prole regia, gratiosus valeat pervenire. Per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen. Let us pray. We beseech thee, O Almighty God, that thy servant Olaf , our King, who by thy mercy has undertaken the government of this realm, may also receive an increase of all virtues, wherewith being adorned, he may avoid every enormity of sin, his enemies, and being rendered acceptable in thy sight, together with the Queen consort and the Royal Issue, come at length to thee who art the way, the truth and the life. Through Christ our Lord. Amen. All diplomatic and economic inquiries may be sent through the Royal Scandinavian Mail via CN-Royal Scandinavia. Culture The Kingdom of Royal Scandinavia is inhabited predominantly by Norwegian, Danish, Paparians, and partly by immigrants from afar. The culture of Scandinavians consists of various Nordic traditions (i.e. lutefisk, lesfe, longboats, Norsk-Dansk folk music). Six days of the week, Scandinavians laboriously extract aluminum and lead from the spectacular mountain ranges of the Norwegian province. They also take great pride in their world-renown fishing and shipbuilding industries. The national religion of Royal Scandinavia is Roman Catholicism. His Majesty King Olaf III has mandated that on Sundays all shops and businesses are closed, so that all Scandinavians may worship God Almighty in the ancient and holy ceremonies and rites of the Use of Nidaros, a derivative of the Roman Rite. By mandate of the King, His subjects observe the following religious holy days: *Feast of the Circumcision of Our Lord (January 1) *Feast of the Epiphany (January 6–13) *St. Canute's Day (January 19) *St. Patrick's Day (March 14) *Ascension of Our Lord (May 21) *Corpus Christi (June 11) *SS Peter & Paul (June 29) *St. Olaf's Day (July 29) *Assumption of Our Lady (August 15) *All Saints Day (November 1) *Feast of the Immaculate Conception (December 8) *Christmas (December 24–25) Royal Anthem: Listen (MIDI) 1 God save our gracious King, Long live our noble King, God save the King: Send him victorious, Happy and glorious, Long to reign over us: God save the King. 2 O Lord, our God, arise, Scatter her enemies, And make them fall. Confound their politics, Frustrate their knavish tricks, On Thee our hopes we fix, God save us all. 3 Thy choicest gifts in store, On him be pleased to pour; Long may he reign: May he defend our laws, And ever give us cause To sing with heart and voice God save the King. 4 Not in this land alone, But be God's mercies known, From shore to shore! Lord make the nations see, That men should brothers be, And form one family, The wide world o'er. 5 From every latent foe, From the assassins blow, God save the King! O'er his thine arm extend, For Norway's sake defend, Our father, prince, and friend, God save the King! Additional verse sung in Paparia: Our loved Dominion bless With peace and happiness From shore to shore; And let our Empire be Loyal, united, free True to himself and Thee God save the King. On national holidays, the anthem Ja vi elsker dette landet is sung by Scandinavians in the streets. Military The well-being of Royal Scandavia both domestically and abroad is safeguarded by two branches of the Royal Military. Hans Majestet Kongens Garde (His Majesty's Royal Guard) *'I Hæren Gruppe: 1138' :*Fagernes Livredder: 408 :* Bergen Barn Bataljon: 365 :* Trondheim Barn Bataljon: 365 :* Rustning Inddeling I: 34 tanks Kongelig Marine (the Royal Navy) *Patrulje skipet-HMS Tapperhet *Patrulje skipet-HMS Flåm